fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Venusaur and Maganium
Meganium is a dinosaur flower. Somehow this had never occurred to me. So where did flowers on Earth come from? Well, when dinosaurs that traveled in packs came to an area, they would eat and decimate most the plant life there and move on. Then more dinosaurs arrive, and so on. So the plants that thrived were those that could germinate quickly, like flowers. But what could this cause in the pokémon world? Well there are other pokémon that are or resemble dinosaurs, and pokémon that went extinct. So it's reasonable to expect there was a period in pokémon history that had more dinosaur pokémon before humans showed up, and that they either evolved into pokémon we know or went extinct. I'll be using Venusaur, Rhyhorn, and Meganium for this explanation. Now I believe that there could have been a dinosaur pokémon, that was likely a ground type, and it would have evolved to produce both Rhyhorn and Venusaur (similar size, shape, and weight) in different environments, or possibly it could have just been a Rhyhorn losing its rocky exterior. Anyway, In order to make finding food easier for its pack, this pokémon would have carried and possibly attempted to grow some plants on its back as a mobile food source. Packs start doing this until one day, the pre-sentient ancestor of Oddish (which is more of a sentient plant than an animal. Notice the similarities between Venusaur's flower and Vileplume) is grown and it integrates with the biology of the pokemon, making the first Ancient Venusaur. Time goes on, and Ancient Venusaur's flower keeps getting eaten, likely damaging the stem. The flower, as a defensive move begins to grow more and more internally. If the stem survives it would be easier to regrow Meganium's petals than it would be to regrow the entire Venusaur flower. As the stem begins growing inside the body, it's reasonable that it would need some internal length to grow. To accommodate this, the neck of the evolving Venusaur grew longer. Also these two pokemon are shown to gather sunlight, for solarbeam and such, with their respective plant appendages. If one had a damaged plant for a longer period of time, Venusaur, it would be less likely to have its full power for all fights. And this would further encourage protecting the relatively fragile stem. By this point you might think, “then they would just stop eating their flowers,” but who's to say that the flowers aren’t being eaten by other packs and/or pokémon. Now let's take a look at their stats. As far as height and weight are concerned, the differences at basic are very straight forward. At stage one, Bayleef has a larger increase in both plant and physical size, so it becomes heavier, as Ivysaur mostly just grows a bit and opens its flower. At stage two, they have incredibly close weights and Venusaur's jump in height from its hind legs growing longer (flattening the downward slope) and the plant finally revealing its stem. And for game stats, their defense, in favor of Meganium, and special attack, in favor of Venusaur, are the only stats to have a difference, and in fact are swapped. This favors Meganium having a smaller, but less vulnerable plant. Other grass starters have varied stats when compared with this method as well. And these similar stats would imply the two species being closely related. Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Animation Category:Anime